365 Days of Summer
by whims678
Summary: it's onto the sixth grade with a new school year ahead of the students at Beecher Prep. (multiple mentions of all characters)


The whole story will be written in first person, just as R.J Palacio did, no matter who the narrator is. Although, the narrators will consist only of Summer, Jack, and maybe August.

I do not own Wonder, R.J Palacio does.

Chapter 1

Summer

I shift eagerly in my seat and combo desk in homeroom, the bell is scheduled to ring in just under five minutes, meaning it's nearly recess.

It's been a stuffy day for September, with the tall wooden windows along the classroom walls lifted up, and the cause being what my mom informs me as a "New York heat wave."

I sigh, squirming in my white jersey dress and glancing up at the clock again.

 _How long does five minutes last?_ I think to myself.

The sounds of the daily New York City commotion floats in through the windows from the streets below, creating some sort of familiar music, and my mind begins to drift.

I start thinking about the ever-present realization that this is my last year at Beecher Prep. Well, more like everyone's.

It's all our last year at Beecher Prep lower school, and next year most of us will be attending Beecher Prep upper school, which is all the way on the Lower East Side.

I usually like to consider myself a pretty confident girl for my age, but the thought of attending the upper school and graduating sixth grade, that's a really daunting thought, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who feels this way.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of the bell and Mr. Browne shouting over the clamor of the shuffling feet and sliding backpacks against the desks, "Don't forget your 'How I spent my summer vacation' letters tomorrow class! I want to get to know all of you!"

What he says seems funny to me, Mr. Browne _does_ already know all of us.

Since attending Beecher prep for three years, I've learned here that the teachers stay with you until you graduate sixth grade. Which is yet another reason why I don't want to leave Beecher Prep lower school, I just love the teachers so much.

With the assignment already written in my planner, I nudge my way through the sea of kids crowding the corridor.

After the stuffy journey of walking through the corridors and up stairs, I eventually exit the tall heavy doors leading to the rooftop jungle gym and garden.

I first look around for August, and noticing that he's not up here, I think that he may be outside at the four square courts and ground floor jungle gyms.

Suddenly, I see Jack enter through the doors onto the rooftop with August not trailing too far behind.

I let out a little yelp of glee and run towards them. It's been all summer since I've seen them at fifth grade graduation and I couldn't be happier.

I reach Jack first and noticing his awkward stance, I compose myself and shake his hand.

I take a good look at him and notice that he's gotten taller, towering a good 3 inches over me, with his messy blond hair still covered by one of his plain baseball caps.

"Happy to see you Jack. Did you have a nice summer?" I ask kindly.

"Yeah, um, same I guess. Um, it was really chill. We went to Pennslyvania to see my grandparents, and yeah. You look nice Summer." Jack replied, saying the last bit quietly and quickly.

For a second, I was pretty shocked that he had even said the last part and for a split second, my cheeks may have had a little, tiny blush to them, but I quickly became aware that August was still standing behind him.

"Auggie!" I squealed, forgetting all about the previous encounter, "How was Lake Michigan?" I asked as I engulfed him in a hug.

August looked the same, but nonetheless happy to see me. "It was OK. It was fun and I ate a lot of ice cream. What did you do during the summer?" August asked.

I thought about his question for a second, I had done a lot this summer and I wasn't quite sure where to start.

"Well my mom and I visited San Francisco to see my dad's side of the family and I got to see my cousins. We also drove down to San Diego for a week and we swam at the beach." I replied, looking down at myself in notice of my brown skin getting even tanner.

Switching topics I said, "Do you guys want to go play on the jungle gym now?"

"Yeah for sure!" August said, while Jack just nodded.

The pair began to talk as we walked over to the jungle gym. Probably about some new XBox console of some sort and other boy stuff.

I take this time to observe Jack even more, I notice that his black Converse seem to have gotten a bit rattier and his jeans a lit bit shorter.

Jack in no way was a heavy-set boy, but anyone could note that his green and gray pocket tee looked a bit small for his big, tall frame. Yet, all this observing couldn't keep his words out of my mind.

 _"You look nice Summer."_ I mean, what am I even supposed to think of that?

I began to feel a little confused and before I'm even able to comprehend what Jack said even more, the same boy shouts, "Hey Summer, are you still in unicorn land? Let's play now!"

He and Auggie were already sitting atop the monkey bars.

I run over, leaving my previous thoughts behind.


End file.
